


Let's make things better

by Cliquekookie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Prison, This is my RS project, protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliquekookie/pseuds/Cliquekookie
Summary: Basically in Religious studies, we had to write a short story about how we would reform prison and me being me decided to try and include as much Kpop as I could without people realising





	

It's been 3 weeks since I stopped working at mianhae and to be perfectly honest,  couldn't be happier. Your probably wondering who I am, well my name is Jackson Wang. I'm 22 years old and I recently had a job in a class A prison working as an officer. When I started, I didn't know what to expect as I had never been inside a prison before -I am an innocent law abiding citizen. However what I didn't expect was for it to be quite as horrific as it was. Let me explain why I hated it so much (yes, I know hate is a strong word but this time, I genuinely mean it.)

well for starters, someone threatened to kill me after 4 hours of working there. Although on that point, I became friends with another officer called Mark tuan who told me it was normal to be threatened and to just ignore it (but still be wary). But that isnt what shoched me most. What really got to me was how these prisoners were treated. I know they must be pretty messed up in the head to just go and kill or rape or blow things up, but they are still human. These people were being treated like animals. No. even animals are treated better. They would get one meal a day and sometimes they wouldn't get anything. And all the food they got was on the same plate. We -the officers-  were told that it doesn't matter if the desert was on the same plate is the main course because it's all going down the same hole anyway. They were never given a chance to talk to someone if they were depressed. If the slightest thing was wrong with them they were drugged up. In general they just when given the chance to at least try make their life slightly better while they were in there.

Whilst inspecting one of the corridors with Mark, I decided to bring up my opinion to see what he thought. But as soon as I started talking, Mark told me to give up what I was planning.

"what...why? All I said was don't you think it's a little unfair how these people are treated."

"I know what you said but I also know that if you want to keep your job then I would keep quiet. We all agree and trust me I would know I have been working here for 2 years. There isn't anything you can do about it. The last person who tried lost his job. I'm sorry mate you just gotta grin and bear it." Mark replied with, offering a sympathetic smile.

After my 9th day on the job, I couldn't bear it any longer. Once I got home I wrote a list of the things I would do to change prisons to make them slightly more bearable. 

_Lets make things better:_

_1) separate their meals so they are on separate plates._

_2) don't turn to drugs whenever something is wrong, give them the option to see a councillor._

_3) let them spend some time 'outside' (accompanied by officers)_

_4) treat them as human being not animals_

_5) call them by their proper name_

_6) let them have an education_

_7) give them things to do so they don't get bored and turn to more extreme things._

Once I finished my list I felt slightly relieved at finally getting it off my chest. I decided to bring it in and show Mark the next day.

"I really don't think it's right to treat these people as such lowlifes. I mean they are treated worse than animals are." I explained as Mark read over my list the next day.

"look I'm not going to stop you from trying but know that it's not a good idea if you want to keep your job. But I will support you 100 percent" at that I smiled at Mark. I had only known him all of 2 weeks but he had been the kindest to me. He had showed me the ropes and taught me the dos and donts of working as a prison officer.

at the end of the day, I took my list to my boss, the head of the prison. His office was rather small with a desk opposite the door and a half drunk cup of coffee.

"excuse me sir, I have this for you..."

***************************

And here I am today. Let's just say that meeting didn't go to well. My list ended up in shreds in the bin and I ended up losing my job, but I had tried my hardest (it's a good thing I kept a copy of my list).

As for mark, when he found out what happened he and a few fellow officers resigned in protest and we formed an organisation called Got7 that fights for prisoners rights. I even convinced some of my friends to join up. We chose the name as my original list had 7 aims on it. 3 months on, and we are fighting for prisoners.  _Let's make things better -for them_

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's not very good but it wasn't intended as a fanfic it was a price of homework


End file.
